1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to torque wrench testing, and more particularly to an improved apparatus and method for testing torque wrenches that provides unique means for supporting and limiting the movement of a wrench being tested in such a way that the true and accurate distance between the work load axis and the handle axis of the wrench, which distance is utilized in the measurement of torque, will be maintained at all times regardless of the deflection of the torque wrench beam resulting from a torque load applied to the wrench.
2. Description of Background art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 2,411,931 2,955,454 3,364,725 3,456,485 3,675,464 4,171,647 4,517,821 4,558,601 4,664,001 ______________________________________
None of the patents found in the search disclosed a torque wrench testing apparatus or method including means for supporting and limiting the movement of a wrench being tested in such a way that the true distance between the work load axis and the handle axis of the wrench will be accurately maintained at all times regardless of the deflection of the torque wrench beam resulting from the torque load applied to the wrench.